Val'ri Raiajh
| occupation = Starfleet Admiral | title = | stationed = Starbase 719 | rank = Rear Admiral | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Sylvan Xaran | children = Jonathan, Charissa, Katrina, Julian, Elayne, Corrine, Korin | mother = Karinara Raiajh | father = Tolek | siblings = Ja'al Raiajh, deceased | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Rear Admiral Val’ri Raiajh was the commanding officer of Starbase 719. ( ) Early life and career Born as the result of an experiment in genetics, Val'ri has the major abilities of both the Vulcan and Deltan races. Outwardly she appears Vulcan. Born to Delta IV's ambassador to the Federation, she spent the first 14 years of her life living at the Deltan Embassy in Sausalito, California. At 14, she headed to Vulcan and spent 4 years at the Vulcan Science Academy. She entered Starfleet Academy at the age of 18 in 2280 and graduated in the top quarter in 2284. She was assigned to the Services Division of , after a brief stint at Starfleet Command. Temporal accident In 2288, the Arcturus was assigned a special mission of historical research. Using the slingshot time warp method, the starship was supposed to return to late 1960s Earth. An unexpected accident caused the starship to shoot forward in time instead, emerging in 2367, only several months after the Battle of Wolf 359. Unlike the majority of the Arcturus crew, then-Lieutenant Raiajh decided to retire from full-time Starfleet for a brief time. She re-trained as a civilian primary school teacher. She married Sylvan Xaran, a Betazoid, in 2367. Shortly after the ceremony, they acquired custody of Jonathan and Charissa, the children of Sylvan’s brother who, along with Sylvan's brother's wife, was killed in a rock climbing accident. As a result of the accident, Jonathan went into shock and never recovered. He remained in a catatonic state and was cared for in an extended-care facility on Betazed. In 2369, the Arcturus crew were reassigned once again, this time to the large exploration cruiser, , where she served as a primary school teacher. Gamma exploration mission In early 2370, Raiajh's shipmate, Kalin Kale, was promoted to captain and assigned command of the , which was assigned to chart and explore the Gamma Quadrant through the recently discovered Bajoran wormhole. Val'ri Raiajh was one of the several members of the Arcturus crew Captain Kale requested transferred to the Sarek. Raiajh was assigned to the civilian crew aboard Sarek and served as a liaison between the civilian and Starfleet personnel. While aboard Sarek, she was reactivated, first to reservist status, and placed in charge of the Academy Annex. Later, she was assigned to full time Starfleet under Captain T'Veer and placed on the command track, with a promotion to commander. After two years exploring the Gamma Quadrant, the Sarek was recalled to the Alpha Quadrant and its mission canceled in light of the rising tensions with the Klingon Empire and the advent of the Dominion War. USS Besiege Shortly after the return of the Sarek in 2372, Raiajh was transferred to Starfleet's new warship, , where she was promoted to captain and assigned as the vessel's first commanding officer. She remained as commanding officer of the USS Besiege for slightly over one year before being promoted to Fleet Captain and being placed in charged of the Beta Sector Fleet. She was called back to Starfleet HQ on Earth in 2373 and promoted to the rank of Commodore at that time and helped with strategic planning during the Dominion War. With the war behind them, Val'ri was promoted to Rear Admiral as of Stardate 53001. Personal life and talents She was a strong (non-touch) telepath in her own right: a gift she kept hidden until the Orthid IX crisis. In the Qualen incident of Stardate 48808, both she and Sylvan were badly injured. Sylvan suffered from a severe form of amnesia after the incident. It was unclear if he would ever regain his memories. Because of this, Sylvan's parents challenged custody of Charissa. The Betazed Court system ruled in Val'ri's favor, and on that day both Val'ri and Sylvan became the parents and permanent legal guardians of Charissa and Jonathan. Jonathan remained in the care of Betazoid doctors on Betazed to this day, as he never recovered from the ordeal of his biological parents' deaths. Sylvan did regain his memories with the help of friend and colleague Dr. Julian Bashir of Deep Space 9. With Dr. Bashir’s help, the pair went on to have 4 children by 2386. Aboard Starbase 719 With her posting in 2385 to Starbase 719, she served in two capacities: first and foremost as commanding officer of Starbase 719 and as Typhon sector commander. Raiajh, Val’ri Raiajh, Val’ri Category:Vulcans Category:Deltans Category:Hybrids Category:Star Trek: Dauntless